


Don't Touch My Burger!

by MakaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No plot at all, canon!verse, cause yes, kind of, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaWinchester/pseuds/MakaWinchester
Summary: Cas just wants to watch Doctor Sexy but Dean is a little shit...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place somewhere between season 9 and season 12.  
> Read it on [tumblr](http://castielfromtheeastclouds.tumblr.com/post/155587054194/dont-touch-my-burger)!  
> A special thank you goes to [jhooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom) for helping me and beta-reading this story. :)

Cas was eating a juicy burger with fries, a beer in his hand and eyes focused on the TV. Dean was studying him. The hunter had finished his burger too soon and the angel was taking his sweet time eating his, dammit; he was too busy watching Doctor Sexy to pay any attention to the food in his lap. Maybe Cas was a little _too_ distracted and maybe Dean was feeling a tiny pang of jealousy because the next thing he knew, he was reaching out for one of Cas' fries.

The sudden movement made the angel tense up, he shifted his eyes from the TV to glare at the hunter. “Dean,” he complained, removing the plate from Dean's reach and hovering a hand over it in protection.

“You gonna eat that?” Dean asked, ignoring the pout of annoyance on Cas' face and pointing the burger with his chin.

“Of Course I'm going to eat it. Just because-”

Quickly Dean stole the burger, and Cas froze, watching him heap the meat into his mouth with his hands and swallow. He also took a sip from Castiel's beer and then leaned happily against the couch-back, a hand resting on his stomach.

“Dean!” Cas shouted angrily. “That was mine!”

“Yummy,” Dean teased, smiling and shifting his focus back at the TV.

“Dean,” Castiel warned, implying that the argument was not over.

“Doctor Ellen Piccolo's 'bout to drop a baby, Cas. Don't wanna miss this,” Cas snorted and crossed his arms. “You are the baby, here,” he grumbled quietly.

Dean turned his head, looking at Cas with a crooked smile. “I can hear ya, y'know?” he said, licking his lips and grinning triumphantly when the angel tracked the movement with his eyes.

Cas' didn't answer with words. He lifted a hand and put it on Dean's neck, pulling him over to kiss him. He didn't waste any time, forcing Dean's lips open with his tongue and licking into his mouth. The hunter moaned when the hand on his neck moved to pull at his hair, letting Castiel take control of the kiss.

The angel sucked his tongue and then stopped, tearing himself away from Dean who whined in annoyance. “Get up,” Cas commanded in a throaty voice, and Dean obeyed. “Sit,” he then said, pointing at his lap. And so the hunter did, after adjusting his now too tight jeans.

Pleasant shivers went down Dean's spine when Castiel nipped at his jaw and licked all the way down his neck, stopping to bite and suck at his abused skin. Cas loved to mark him up nice and slow, but Dean was not the patient type. “Cas,” he groaned, placing two hands on his chest to move the angel away and looking at him expectantly.

Cas' eyes were dark, the blue was almost completely gone. “How are you gonna pay me back for the burger?” he asked, tilting his head to one side and staring at him. Dean gulped down and opened his sinful mouth in pleasure when Castiel's hand reached back to pull again at his hair. And that was it. “On your knees,” he said, and Dean went on the floor without objection, his head between Cas' thighs.

As Cas leaned back against the couch, spreading his knees, Dean's hands went on his zipper, freeing Cas’ throbbing cock and making him moan in relief. The head of Castiel's dick was peeking out of his boxer shorts, and the angel licked his lips yearning for what he knew was about to happen.

Slowly Dean lowered the fabric, wetting the skin with his tongue to give it a try, and Cas held his breath. But he moaned again, loudly this time, when Dean's soft lips wrapped around his flesh. Dean licked Cas' red, sensitive head, gathering pre-come in his mouth and swallowing it down. And then he sucked it hard, hollowing his cheeks - exactly as he knew Cas liked it.

“Dean,” Cas breathed in ecstasy, petting his head. “Beautiful,”

Dean worked him softly, delighting himself in blowing Cas and feasting his eyes on the angel's looks of pure bliss. But the more Cas moaned, the more Dean's cock urged for attention, and the hunter couldn't help but touching himself through his sweatpants. He released Castiel's dick with a pop and looked between his thighs.

Cas' head was at his side in a flash. “Don't touch yourself, Dean. This is your punishment,” he whispered with a growl, and Dean shivered. “Just be a good boy and make me come with those lips of yours, all right?” he then said, before leaning back and pulling Dean mouth back on his cock. Dean nodded and accommodated him, getting back to it. And Cas followed every movement of his lips, every twist of his tongue, without removing the hand on his head. And his grip became of steel when he started to thrust into Dean's warm mouth. The hunter remained still, opening his mouth as much as he could not to hurt his lover with his teeth.

When Cas pushed too deep in his throat, Dean felt the need to swallow, and the angel very enthusiastically took advantage of it. The speed of his hips intensified, a hand grasping the edge of the couch for support. Castiel bared his teeth, pulling hard at his hair. “Are you gonna swallow for me, Dean? Lick it clean, hmm?” he asked.

Mouth full, Dean moaned affirmatively, and after onother one, two pairs of powerful thrusts Cas came with a silent howl, eyes stuck on Dean's.

The hunter gulped everything down, as he was asked, slowly releasing Cas' now soft cock. He moved the hand on his head and stood up, sitting on Castiel's lap and rubbing his nose on the other man's cheek who was panting heavily.

Cas eyes were shiny and tired. “Come here,” he breathed out, pulling Dean on his chest.

Under his shirt, hands were running up and down his back, but the only think Dean could think about was his still hard dick. When his boner touched Cas' shirt he couldn't help but moan and thrust his hips against the angel's stomach, seeking relief.

“You were so good to me, Dean,” Castiel praised him.

Cas was breathtaking in that state but Dean wanted desperately to come. “Touch me,” he pleaded.

Cas smiled naughtily at that, his hands tracing Dean's back, down till he gripped his butt with force, and Dean startled, letting out a surprised yelp and ending his thrusting.

And then Cas pleased him. Soon his hands were under the hunter's boxer shorts, a finger tracing his crack and rubbing at his hole. Dean moaned. “Cas...”

“Don't worry, Dean, I don't want to... I just want to try something,” he said, carefully sinking his middle finger deeper down. There was no lube and Dean was tight.

“Cas, I've never-” he started, but stopped when Cas' digit began to move in and out. Dean squeezed one of the angel's shoulders and held his breath.

“Never what?” Castiel asked out of curiosity, rubbing at Dean's perineum with his thumb to make him relax even more.

Cas worked slowly, shifting the digit inside Dean's hole in a slow, swirling motion and by now the finger was in till its base. Dean's eyes were shut, his half-closed lips letting out soft little moans.

Still waiting for an answer, Castiel jutted forward to bite at Dean's bottom lip but the hunter was too focused on the second finger trying to slide inside of him. Dean gritted his teeth, and Cas stopped to let him get used to the intrusion. When Dean's breathing was no longer uneven, he started to move his hand again.

Then Cas touched something and Dean head snapped back, his breathing heavy. “Cas,” he moaned.

He was so close now. He put a hand on his cock to jerk himself off but all of a sudden Cas' fingers were gone and Dean stopped, letting out a disappointed grunt and glaring at the angel. He freed his cock and then grabbed Cas' wrist, taking it behind him and back between his butt-cheeks but Castiel pulled his hand away. “Never what, Dean?”

“Just with my fingers,” he whispered.

Cas growled at that. He took hold of Dean's hard-on and started to stroke him rapidly. “Dean,” he said, kissing him possessively, sucking and biting at his lips. “You never let someone fuck you?”

Talking was out of discussion at that point so Dean shook his head vigorously and Cas' movements began faster and faster until the hunter came, making a mess of Castiel's shirt. Dean let himself fall on the chest of the man in front of him, and little by little he started to regain control of his breathing as Cas left small kisses on his temples.

Dean raised his head from Cas' shoulder. “Maybe- maybe one day you could... I mean-”

“Yes, I would love to,” Castiel interrupted him, kissing him softly in their post-orgasmic bliss, and Dean let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoed it :*  
> If you wanna fangirl with me about destiel here is my [tumblr](http://makaspn.tumblr.com)!  
> Bye


End file.
